Romeo Conbolt
Romeo Conbolt is the only son of Fairy Tail's Mage, Macao Conbolt, and a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Fairy Tail. Profile and Stats Name: Romeo Conbolt Origin: Fairy Tail Alias: Mini-Salamander, Runt Classification: Human, Mage Gender: Male Age: 13-14 Affiliation: Fairy Tail Status: Alive Voice Actor: Lindsay Seidel Power Ranking *'Class': A-Class *'Attack Potency': Large Building level, City Block level to Multi-City Block level with strongest Fire Spells *'Speed': Supersonic with Hypersonic reactions/reflexes *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Dozen Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Above Normal Appearance Romeo is a lean, slightly muscular young boy of short stature, possessing prominent abdominal and pectoral muscles and, to a minor degree, biceps. He has straight, yet long and spiky dark violet hair. His bangs are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large, dark eyes and a small, mildly round nose. His guild stamp is red and is on his left shoulder. Romeo wears an attire that somewhat resembles Natsu Dragneel's, likely out of admiration for him and sadness for his supposed death. He wears a long, dark red, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges that reaches to his low-thighs, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light-orange scarf adorned by a wavy motif, mirroring the one which Igneel gave Natsu, but being tied on the front in a large knot. His left forearm is wrapped in bandages while a dark yellow bracelet is worn around his right wrist. Personality Romeo is a cool, serious, mature, and clever young boy; his personality seems to be rare for boys of his age. He is also stubborn when it comes to not backing down from a tough fight, a trait he inherited from Natsu. Being a Fairy Tail Mage, he is a proud member of the guild who tries to defend its name and honor from anyone who insults it. Also, when he talks about or with his older guildmates or Athena's Saints, he ends their name in Nii or Nee honorifics, while addressing Wendy as "Wendy-chan". Despite his somber nature, Romeo, is in fact, a very friendly, valiant and caring soul, willing to help others in need like Natsu; he doesn't however, inherit Natsu's recklessness and takes his actions more carefully. During his childhood, Romeo was a kind and good-hearted boy who loves his father very much. He takes pride in Macao's occupation as a Mage, and makes it his childhood dream to become a Mage himself. He also greatly admires Natsu, viewing him as an older brother figure and mentor. After Natsu disappears together with the Tenrou team on Tenrou Island and is believed to be dead along with everyone else on it, Romeo becomes a sullen, cynical youth who believes his father to be a coward for doing nothing to defend their guild, and doesn't smile throughout the missing Mages' absence until they return seven years later. Because of his great maturity and sense of control, Romeo is much more respectful and appropriate towards girls around or above his age, much less his more older, but perverted, male guildmates; he is the only male allowed to bathe with the girls in hot springs because of his polite nature and the girls' likeness towards him (especially Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, and most of all, Wendy), much to his embarrassment, which, makes him very awkward around them at first. But after Wendy consoulted him about his urges with women through her insecurity of being flat-chested, he feels at ease and now bathes with women without having any problems. Deep down, he is deeply shy and flustered around women and tries to conceal his urges no matter how difficult he is. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Rainbow Fire: Romeo can use this type of Fire Magic, which allows him to create different-colored flames for different effects. *'Purple Fire': Romeo creates a purple flame in his hand that can stick to objects. *'Blue Fire': A spell in which Romeo creates a blue-colored flame with cold properties. *'Green Fire': A unique spell in which Romeo creates a green-colored hand for healing properties, as opposed to burning. *'Orange Fire': Romeo creates some orange-colored fire with grappling abilities. This spell is mainly use to render the target immobile, while also burning them. *'Yellow Fire': A spell in which Romeo creates a yellow-colored flame hovering on his palm. This flame apparently gives off a strange smell. *'Red Fire': A spell in which Romeo creates a red-colored flame in each of his palms. When he brings them together in a cup-like motion, the two flames creates a straight, fire-based stream that greatly damages his opponent, as well as causing a wide-range explosion. *'Rainbow Fire': The user combines the different "colors" of their Rainbow Fire Magic into one, alleged, "deadliest flame". Upon hitting its target, it causes a large-ranged explosion. Purple Flare: This is a variation of Fire Magic, which allows user to create and manipulate specific purple flames, that cannot be extinguished by wind or water. He usually conjures it through his arms or the palm of his hands, and can use this magic in various ways, such as attacking, binding or supporting. *'Purple Net': The user summons forth their Magic Seal or flame orb, which creates purple flare taking the form of ropes, ensnaring groups of people around them. The form of this spell differs depending on the user, as it can be used as a net rather than ropes. *'Purple Bombardment': The user generates multiple balls of purple fire that stick to the opponents before exploding with tremendous force. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Since X791, Romeo has revealed some melee skills, eventually developing a fighting style similar to Natsu's. He usually strikes with hands and elbows, at least - the legs. He is able to do some acrobatics, such as somersaults, evading attacks, owing to the reaction, as in the situation with Dan Straight. His blows are usually enhanced by Fire Magic, apparently making them stronger. Enhanced Strength: Despite his small stature, Romeo possesses a high degree of strength that nearly matches that of Natsu's; he can shatter walls with kicks and punches, lift objects twice his own weight, and use a wooden table as a temporary weapon. Enhanced Speed: In multiple battles, Romeo has shown enough speed to close several meter distances between him and his opponent and strike before they have a chance to react. Enhanced Reflexes: Romeo has been seen dodging and even catching high-speed projectiles when launched at him (for example, bullets), impressing even S-Class Mages the likes of Erza and Laxus, for a child to have such precise response timing. Enhanced Durability: Despite his age and small stature, Romeo has been seen taking numerous forces of great impact and still being able to stand up with just minor scratches. Great Magic Power: As a Mage of Fairy Tail, Romeo boasts a high level of magical energy. Throughout his countless adventures however, has increased his Magic Power even further, almost making him a potential S-Class Mage Candidate at such a young age. His Magic color is violet. Relationships *Fairy Tail **Macao Conbolt - Father and guildmate. **Wakaba Mine - Uncle figure and guildmate. **Team Fairy Tail ***Natsu Dragneel - Best friend, mentor, friendly rival, and guildmate; close as brothers. ****Happy - Best friend and guildmate. ***Lucy Heartfilia - Best friend and guildmate; older sister figure. ***Gray Fullbuster - Best friend, guildmate, and friendly rival; close as brothers. ***Erza Scarlet - Close friend and guildmate. ***Wendy Marvell - Best friend, guildmate, partner-in-combat, and girlfriend. ****Carla - Best friend and guildmate. ***Juvia Lockser - Close friend and guildmate. ***Gajeel Redfox - Best friend, guildmate, and rival; close as brothers. ****Pantherlily - Close friend and guildmate. ***Levy McGarden - Close friend and guildmate. **Strauss Siblings ***Mirajane Strauss - Best friend, guildmate, and older sister figure. ***Elfman Strauss - Close friend, guildmate, and hand-to-hand combat mentor; close as brothers. ***Lisanna Strauss - Close friend and guildmate. **Cana Alberona - Best friend, guildmate and "motherly figure". **Laxus Dreyar - Good friend, guildmate, and rival. **Mavis Vermilion - Close friend and First Master. *Crime Sorcière **Jellal Fernandes - Close friend and "fatherly figure". **Meredy *Sabertooth **Twin Dragons of Sabertooth ***Sting Eucliffe - Close friend and friendly rival. ****Lector ***Rogue Cheney ****Frosch **Yukino Aguria *Lamia Scale **Chelia Blendy - Close friend and older sister figure. **Lyon Bastia *Mermaid Heel **Kagura Mikazuchi *Enno - Mother. *Spartan Clan ** Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Conbolt Clan Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Fairy Tail Category:Main Characters Category:A-Class Category:Allied Forces Members